


Candy Sweet Kisses

by theMadStarker



Series: Mad's (mostly) Filthy Tumblr Posts [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Barebacking, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: One of Peter’s legs were thrown over his own, the boy’s smaller body tucked against his side. Out of sheer stubbornness, the teen was still wearing his Spiderman costume.He had been sulking earlier because someone had told him that he was too old to go trick or treating. So instead, Tony threw his own Halloween party, VIP access only.Just the two of them.--Peter spends Halloween with his Uncle Tony.





	Candy Sweet Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Screaming into the void: Uncle!Tony fucking his innocent little nephew Peter at like thanksgiving/Christmas/whatever holiday
> 
> Result: Halloween themed Starker with Uncle Tony giving sweet innocent Peter some sweets.
> 
> ([Tumblr Link](https://the-mad-starker-inactive.tumblr.com/post/177994627071/screaming-into-the-void-uncletony-fucking-his))

Peter looked cute in his little Spiderman outfit. Tony had him for the next couple of days, courtesy of his brother taking the wife to a Halloween party. They wanted to relive their glory days, partying it up without having to worry about watching over their teenager son.

And hey, since Tony and Peter were really _really_ close, they had no problem dropping their son off with him. Tony had his fair share of partying when he was younger. Nowadays, he enjoyed staying in more and spending time with his nephew.

His brother never suspected, but Tony knew why Peter kept wanting to spend so much time with him.

The kid had a crush on Tony.

It was extremely obvious, at least to Tony who had a vast amount of experience dealing with these things.

Tony knew that he shouldn’t be encouraging this behavior… He knew better… But he couldn’t help adding fuel to the fire.

His nephew was just too adorable, eyes trailing after the older man and cherry red lips caught between his teeth.

Even now, cuddled together, Tony knew he should be putting distance between them. But the amount of booze in his blood and the warmth of Peter’s body told him to just toss that idea right out. Fuck it, his nephew had no right to be as tempting as he was. Not when the kid hadn’t even had his first kiss.

One of Peter’s legs were thrown over his own, the boy’s smaller body tucked against his side. Out of sheer stubbornness, the teen was still wearing his Spiderman costume.

He had been sulking earlier because someone had told him that he was too old to go trick or treating. So instead, Tony threw his own Halloween party, VIP access only.

Just the two of them.

Peter was grateful, of course, snuggling up to his uncle as they watched Hocus Pocus on the TV. Well, Peter may have been watching, but Tony was paying attention to something else entirely.

He was also trying to be a decent man. A good uncle. But Peter was making it hard, literally. Tony’s eyes trailed over his nephew’s long limbs, encased in that tight suit of blue and red. Peter had grown up quite a bit in the last year, but he still had that sweet, sweet quality about him. It made Tony want to dirty the boy up.

“It feels wrong,” Peter commented, nudging Tony with a costume clad knee.

Hearing those words, the older man froze, caught in his own guilt. Tony wondered if Peter had realized that his uncle was thinking such lustful thoughts about him.

“What does?” Tony asked, playing it cool.

The boy turned to face him, sweet brown eyes unhappy and those lips of his puckered into a small pout.

“No candy on Halloween,” Peter told him.

Tony was both relieved and a little disappointed. It was his own mind jumping to conclusions, knowing what dirty thoughts lurked in Tony’s mind.

Peter had such a sweet tooth, it wasn’t surprising that he was craving some candy. That made Tony smirk a little. He actually had a couple pieces of jolly ranchers cause he knew Peter enjoyed them.

Tony showed the boy, the candy wrapped sweet dangling from his fingertips. He smiled when Peter’s eyes lit up.

“Ohh, I love cherry,” Peter said, all eager and excited with the promise of sugar.

“Ah, ah. Not so fast, kid,” Tony laughed, keeping the piece of candy away from Peter’s grabby hands. “You gotta do something for me first.”

“What? Tonnny…!” The pout came back full force and even then, despite being the pervert that he was, Tony felt a pinch of shame for the spike of heat he felt flooding his body.

He unwrapped the bit of candy and pressed it to Peter’s lips. Of course, Peter happily took it in, not questioning Tony’s actions even a little bit. He couldn’t have noticed the tiny shiver Tony did when he felt the boy’s tongue accidentally swipe over his fingers.

“Wha’d you want?” Peter asked, smiling and all happy with his treat.

The boy had no clue just how much his actions were provoking Tony but he’d learn.

“A taste,” Tony said before he leaned down and covered Peter’s lips with his own.

It was pure bliss for one second before Peter reared back.

“Uncle Tony?!” Peter exclaimed, eyes wide. He touched his lips in disbelief, looking up at the older man with shock in those pretty eyes. His cheeks were stained a bashful pink.

Tony cupped the boy’s cheek with his warm palm and it was such a good sign when Peter leaned into his touch.

“What? I can’t have a taste, Petey pie?” Tony asked, murmuring the words even as he leaned closer.

“I… Tony …” Peter whispered, still in shock even when Tony leaned down for another kiss.

The shock didn’t last for long after that. The boy’s arms wrapped around his neck after the third kiss and he was so eager for Tony’s touch, for anything really, that he was basically climbing into Tony’s lap.

His nephew was so new to this, so pure, that Tony immediately felt possessive and all too smug that he was going to take as much as Peter would give him.

Apparently, Peter was willing to give him _everything_.

Even as unsure as he was, Peter let Tony do anything he wanted. His limbs trembled when Tony peeled away the suit, rough calloused hands running over smooth, peachy skin. He couldn’t stand to look at Tony when the older man murmured just how pretty he looked, all that bare flesh exposed to the older man’s eyes.

Peter was still so shy and self conscious about his body. He covered his growing arousal with both hands, couldn’t bear for Tony to even see how hard he was.

The older man pulled his hands away, taking Peter’s pretty, pink cock in his hand.

“I’ll take care of you, baby,” Tony told him. He loved how sweet and innocent the boy was.

Peter made such lovely sounds when Tony’s mouth took him in, surrounding his hard flesh in wet heat. The very first sound was more like a scandalized gasp, followed by a sharp, high pitched whine when Peter felt the rough press of Tony’s goatee on his soft thighs.

Tony swallowed him down effortlessly, the boy’s hands threaded helplessly through his hair. The teen came much too fast, an embarrassed stutter of his name being Tony’s only warning.

The way Peter looked up at Tony was akin to someone finding a new religion. Worshipful and a tiny bit fanatic.

After that, it was so easy to turn Peter onto his stomach. Gentle kisses on the boy’s naked shoulder, Tony’s hands spreading the boy’s cheeks apart to find that tight, pink virgin hole. Slicked with lube, Tony’s thick fingers spread his precious nephew’s little hole apart, getting Peter ready for what they both wanted.

Tony swallowed down Peter’s moans as he took his nephew’s innocence. The older man’s hips swayed, pushing inch by inch into Peter’s body. Tony was oh so gentle at first, whispering soothing words into a blushing ear.

And because his nephew was so much younger, Tony wasn’t surprised when he found the boy hard and leaking again. Peter’s soft little mewls of pleasure became cries for more which Tony was more than happy to give. Body jolting from the hard thrusts that Tony was now giving him, Peter learned very quickly how to move in time with his uncle’s body.

Peter was still no match for the older man, not when Tony started to really give it to him. By that time, Peter was limp and exhausted, limbs barely holding onto Tony’s sweat slick body. All the boy could do was lay there as Tony groaned into his mouth, hips rolling, dragging that slick cock in and out of his tight hole. He’d whine whenever that sweet spot of his was touched, Tony’s lips pulled into a strained but smug smile.

When Tony finally came, the man’s cock was buried deep inside Peter’s body. Peter didn’t know how many times he came before that. He just knew that whatever shred of modesty he had left was long gone. He couldn’t even feel embarrassed anymore when Tony’s eyes roved over his debauched body.

Tony took in the sight of his little nephew, all innocence and purity fucked right out of him. The boy’s cum was splattered over his taut tummy and Tony’s own thick load was leaking out of him.

He swiped a finger through the mess and licked it right off. To Tony, it tasted just as sweet as the candy he’d given Peter.

“Happy Halloween, baby,” Tony smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any comments/kudos will be highly appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr ♡  
> [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to say hi. :D


End file.
